Harry's Sister
by SnowWhiteAssassin
Summary: What if harry had a sister? Yeahh that really is all I have, just read it, it's kinda good, sorta crosses Harry Potter with Torchwood, I mean that's gotta be good huh? Please R&R Thank you muchly x


Yeahh Disclaimer I don't own any of the Characters apart from Brixie

Yeahh Disclaimer I don't own any of the Characters apart from Brixie. Thank you muchly. This takes place during sixth book.

She looked around the crowded platform that was Platform Nine And Three-Quarters. Then she saw him. Sort of by accident, but the lightning bolt scar gave it away really. Her brother Harry Potter was boarding the Hogwarts express. She started to follow him then stopped. Instead she found the Weasley twins. Fred and George. She'd met them when she'd gone to look round Hogwarts, they'd gotten in trouble and were sent to see Professor Dumbledore while he was showing her around.

This was Brixie's first year in a mixed witchcraft school. Beauxbatons Academy is where she'd been all her life. It wasn't like Hogwarts, in France they got you learning magic as soon as you could talk. She'd exchanged school when she heard the order were re-grouping. She was only a year older than Harry, but her grandparents had taken her off her mother to give her "a bit of a break" as they constantly put it.

"Hi George, Hi Fred," Brixie smiled at both twins in turn.

"Wow! Brixie! I think you're the only person to get us the right way round on the second time of meeting us." Fred said putting an arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah, oh Brixie, I'd like you to meet Angelina," George said smiling as a pretty tan skinned girl walked up and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "She's a member of the order as well."

"Hi I'm Brixie." She smiled as she sorted out her hair, clipping the front part back.

"Oh yeah I know! Jesus for someone who Fred's only met once and spoken too over the net, he doesn't half go on about you!" Angelina laughed, Brixie got the impression that she spoke, a lot.

"Actually, five times…" Brixie muttered.

"But I though George said this was the second time?" Angelina asked.

"Second time for him, sixth time for me." Fred said smiling.

"Oh you mean…?" George smiled

"Yeah I mean…" Fred smiled back then together they said "Old set of red converse!"

Whenever Fred had met up with Brixie over the holiday' he'd always worn some slightly battered red converse, they were the port key that him and his brother had made.

"We getting on then?" Angelina asked. And with that the group pulled their luggage onto the train and found an empty compartment. They settled down, Angelina and George on one side, Fred and Brixie on the other. They began muttering to each other.

"Hey you alright? You seem sort of distant," Fred asked putting an arm around Brixie's thin frame.

"Yeah I'm fine, do you know where Harry is?" She asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Erm, he'll be with Ron, Ginny and Herminie, probably just down there a bit."

"Can we go see them?"

"Why?"

"Well, you never asked did you, what my last name was, it's… it's… Potter." She trailed off towards the end, almost into silence, but it wasn't quiet enough. Even George and Angelina looked up.

"Potter? Harry doesn't have a sister!" George exclaimed.

"Yeah, he does, I was only two years old when it happened, I was with Mum's parents, in France. So I got enrolled in Beauxbatons, then I found out my brother was still alive, 'cause I were here for that Triwizard Tournament, my grandparents had tried to keep it a secret incase I did… well incase I did exactly this. Get myself enrolled at Hogwarts to find my brother."

"Okay," Fred said smiling, "Let's go find him." He grabbed Brixie's hand and pulled her out into the passageway. It was a very small passage way and she fell straight into him. She was such an idiot! Thankfully he laughed and said "C'mon, time for that later," he winked at her then dragged her along.

They found the door and slid it open with out knocking. "Hello Harry, got some one to see ya." He smiled pulling Brixie towards him. Harry looked at the girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. Her face reminded Harry of his mother.

"Oh my god, Harry you look like Dad!" Brixie exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"This is gonna take a while, Ermm…" Brixie sat down in-between Ron and Ginny. "That Halloween when you were one, Mum's parent's took me off her for a bit, she was so stressed, or at least that's what they say. They took me to France, I was only two, but they took me to their house I grew up thinking all my family were dead. No one ever told me about you! The most famous boy in our world, and your own sister wasn't allowed to know!

"I came here for the Triwizard Tournament, that's how I found out you were still alive, two years it took me to finally transfer. But I'm here now. Oh my god, I'm not alone." Brixie started to cry.

"You mean to tell me you're my sister?" Harry asked in disbelief, "You've been missing for the past sixteen years of my life, now you're trying to get your way into my life!?" Harry was getting annoyed; no way did he have a sister he thought to himself.

"No I'm serious," Brixie snapped her fingers and a piece of parchment fell into her lap. "Look, it's my birth-certificate, check the water mark, it's real, ya can't fake that."

Harry held it up to the light, sure enough the watermark that read "M.O.M Birth-certificate standard grade 3." He read the details.

Surname: Potter.

Forename(s): Brixie, Adalia

D.O.B: 6th September 1991

Father (Print): JAMES POTTER

Father (Signed): JPotter

Mother (Print): Lily Potter

Mother (Signed): LilyPotter

"You really are my sister?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Brixie smiled tears flooding her pale face. Fred came over and crouched in front of her pulling her head towards his shoulder.


End file.
